


Proposal

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [17]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Imagine Faraday proposing to you.For Mag 7 Week, Day One





	Proposal

          “Ow, ow, ow,” Faraday whined. “Careful will yah?”

           “Don’t be such an infant,” you said dabbing a cloth across he brow.  “You’re lucky your little stunt didn’t get us kicked out. Hell, you’re lucky you weren’t killed.” 

           “Good thing I brought along my lucky charm then,” he said, giving you his most charming smile.

           You weren’t impressed and pressed the cloth a little harder, causing him to hiss in pain.

           “Hold that there,” you said.

           He did as he was told as you walked away from the bed and started rummaging around your saddle bags for a bottle of whiskey.

           You and Faraday were staying in a hotel and gambling parlor somewhere in the hills of California, you weren’t exactly sure where.  All you knew was it was the first bed you’d had in weeks and you were a bit peeved Faraday had decided that night to start a fight with one of the patrons.

           Granted it wasn’t entirely unwarranted.

* * *

           You had ridden into town earlier that evening.  You were able to sweet talk the manager into giving you a discount on the room, but even then, you’d only be able to stay for the night.  On that prompting, Faraday went straight for the poker tables while you got everything settled in your room.

          You took your time to change and clean yourself up, making yourself presentable before heading back down stairs.  By then, Faraday was well into a few hands as you took your usual position behind him.

          Ever since you joined up with Faraday, he liked having you by his side, calling you his lucky charm.  You, however, thought it had more to do with the fact that you were better at cards than he was.

           You never cheated necessarily.  You never were in a position where you could see the other players cards, but you found it easy to spot men’s tells as well as were rather quick calculating the risk in your head.

           You and Faraday had devised a simple way to tell him what to do.  One tap for fold, two taps for call, three taps for raise. Sometimes he listened, sometimes he didn’t, but he always valued your opinion.  Either way, it usually left with full pockets and full stomachs for the both of you.

           Of course, being a woman hanging around a poker table was liable to have some question your character, or more specifically your occupation.  

          You had gotten used to it over the years to the point where it didn’t bother you anymore, but it still managed to get a rise out of Faraday.  You often could calm him down, but on this particular evening one of the patrons, Earl, if you remembered right, seemed awful determined to get him to do something stupid.

          Earl shot you a lewd smile as Faraday folded another hand.  The cards weren’t working for him that night and his chips were starting to run low.

          “You know Faraday, I’d be willing to give these chips back for one night with her,” he offered casually.

          “She’s not for sale,” Faraday said stiffly.

          The cards of the next hand were dealt, and you placed one hand on Faraday’s shoulder while the other gently stroked the back of his neck.  You needed him to relax if he was going to win the next hand.

          You took a peak at his cards: Three Jacks, one four, one three.

          “I’m not asking to buy her,” Earl said.  “Just rent for the night.  Twelve dollars is more than reasonable, and besides, you’d get her back in the morning. I bet five dollars.”

          “How about if I say no,” you said sharply.

          Earl gave you a smirk.

          “C’mon darling, you telling me Faraday is paying you more than twelve dollars a night?”

          “I’m saying he doesn’t pay me anything, and I’m still saying no,” you replied.

          You caught Faraday giving a small smile of appreciation.

          “Call and raise five dollars,” he said, his easy confidence returning to his voice.  

          Earl stared at you in disbelief, as the bet moved around the table.  Two of the men folded while one called.

          “Call,” he said, his face shifting into a meaner expression. “I don’t really think it’s up to you whore.”

          His eyes shift quickly to the dealer.

          “I’ll take one card.”

          To all around the table one might think Faraday was unaffected by the comment, but the slight twitch of his jaw told you otherwise.  

          “She said no, end of discussion,” Faraday said easily.  “And she ain’t a whore. So, you best keep your mouth shut or else you’ll lose more than just your money. Two cards for me.”

          The other man at the table took two cards.

          You looked down at Faraday’s hand, keeping your face completely neutral.

          Earl’s eyes narrow as he looked at his pile and back to you.

          “All in,” he said, pushing his chips into the pot. “That’s forty dollars to you.”

          Faraday looked down at his chips.  He only had about three dollars left and neither of you had much to spare. You also couldn’t afford to fold.

          “Now how are you gonna pay for that?” Earl said coldly.

          “I got a horse,” Faraday said.  “Stallion, up front, you can take a look at him yourself.  I’ll call with him.”

          Earl shook his head.

          “No deal, there is only one thing I’ll take.”

          Even your mask faltered at that.  Your grip on Faraday’s shoulder tightened as your black face slipped into disgust.

          Faraday, however, looked down right furious.

          “What did I just–”

          “It’s fine,” you cut in.

          Faraday looked up at you in surprise.

          “Y/N…”

          “I said it’s fine,” you said meeting his eyes.  “He wants to lose that’s his business.”

          Faraday kept looking at you, silently begging you to say no.  You gave a reassuring smile, gently tapping his neck twice.  

          He got the message, and reluctantly, he nodded his head.

          “I call,” he said.

          The other man at the table folded and so came the moment of truth.

          Earl gave you a sly smile.

          “I’m gonna look forward to you,” he said laying down his cards.  “Full house, Kings over Queens.”

          Faraday glanced at him, looking solemn.

          “Good hand,” he admitted.  “Winner that one.”

          He then laid down his cards, smiling as he did.

          “Course, doesn’t beat four Jacks,” he said.

          Earl’s eyes widened in disbelief as he stared down at the cards and then up at you. You didn’t bother to hide your smile as Faraday gathered up the chips into his hat.

          “Gentlemen it has been an honor,” he said.  “But now, I think I’m gonna turns these in and call it a night.”

          He got up from his seat and linked his arm with yours as he walked toward the bar to cash in his chips.

          Unfortunately, Earl proved to be a sore loser as he followed behind you.

          “You cheated,” he spat.

          “I did no such thing,” Faraday said.  “You just happen to have bad luck.”

          “You saw my cards,” he said looking at you.  “Damn whore saw my cards.”

          “Any gambler worth his spit would had made that bet on four jacks even if the other asked for one card,” you shot back.   “I didn’t have to see anything.”

          Everyone in the bar now had their eyes on you. Earl looked towards the dealer to back him up, but the dealer just shook his head telling him silently to drop it. Earl, however, wasn’t giving up easily.

          “I want a re-match,” he demanded.

          “You got nothing left to bet with,” Faraday said.

          The bartender handed him his money which Faraday took gratefully, before looking to you.

          “C’mon darlin’,” he said wrapping his arm around your waist as you walked towards the staircase leading up to the rooms.

          “I got a horse,” Earl called.

          “Ain’t interested.”

          “Fine,” he spat.  “Go ahead and enjoy your whore. She’s over charging you. Girl ain’t worth more than two dollars in a back alley.”

          Faraday stopped in his tracks.  His grip tightened slightly around your waist as his other hand balled at his side.

          You placed you hand on his back, trying to gently push him forward.  

          “Just keep walking,” you whispered.

          “You don’t think I’ve seen her type ‘round,” Earl continued on.  “Says she don’t charge nothing, but soon as man’s luck changes she off like the wind ready to drop her skirts at the first fake gold watch she sees.  You really think—”

          Earl never finished his sentence as Faraday punched him straight in the nose. Earl recovered quickly and soon you lost track of them as a crowd gathered around the two men.  They didn’t stop until the bartender jumped in forcing the two men away from each other.

          You finally made your way through seeing Faraday looking worse for wear, and Earl’s face looking like it had gone through a meat grinder.

          Thankfully, the bartender took your side, throwing Earl out while you got Faraday back up to your room.

* * *

           You found what you were looking for and pulled out a fresh cloth as well. You dabbed it with whiskey and walked back over to where Faraday was sitting on the bed.

           “You can put that away now,” you said.

           Faraday set down the dirty cloth allowing you to take a better look at his injuries.

           They weren’t that bad.  He wouldn’t need stitches or anything else, but he would defiantly be sore in the morning.

           “Hold still,” you ordered.

           Faraday nodded, straightening himself up.

           You only just grazed his brow when he jerked back letting out a small stream of curses

           “God damn son of a bitch!” he snapped.

           “You’ve been shot before and you can’t handle a little sting,” you asked sardonically.

           “That’s different.  That is the heat of battle, this is…”

           He hissed as you pressed the cloth unexpectedly back against his head.

           “Tedious pain,” he finished.  

           You couldn’t help a little smile appearing.

           “Whatever you say Faraday,” you said pulling the cloth back. “There, you won’t die of infection at least.”

           “If you say so,” he said, tentatively touching his forehead, before looking at you.  “Does my face look at bad as it feels?”

           You gave him a once over.  His nose seemed to be swelling.  Chances were good his left eye was going to be bruised in the morning and the cut above his brow you just cleaned was still dark red.

           “Just about,” you said honestly.

           He huffed out a laugh.

           “You certainly know how to make a man feel better.”

           You rolled your eyes at that.  For all his talk, his ego seemed to bruise easy.  

Carefully, you reached out your hand, gently tracing your fingers along the outline of his face.  His whole body relaxed at your touch, keeping his eyes on you the whole time.

Slowly, you then leaned down, your lips hovering just over his.  

           “If it’s any consolation,” you said, moving your hand to stroke his cheek.  “I still like your face.”

           “Well it’s a start,” he said grinning that boyish grin you loved and hated so much.

           He moved to kiss you, but you pulled way, smirking.

           “Oh darlin’, don’t tease me like that,” he complained.

           “Consider this pay back for getting into a fight in the first place,” you said.

           Faraday frowned slightly at your words.

           “Well, I didn’t like what he was saying about you,” he mumbled, looking down at his boots.

           Your expression softened slightly at that.  You ran your hand gently through his hair causing him to look up at you.

           “I’ve been called worse,” you said.  “I’m used to it.”

           “Still don’t make it right.”

           You shook your head.

           “I can’t have you fighting everybody who looks at me sideways.  Besides, not much else he could mistake me for, considering.”  

           “But he—”

           “I don’t care,” you cut off. “I know I’m not those things.  You know I’m not.  I don’t see how it makes much difference what one idiot thinks of me.”

           He didn’t say anything for a long while, searching your face for some sort of crack, but there was none to be found.  Reluctantly, he nodded in understanding.

           A small smile graced your lips at the gesture.  You cupped his cheek and leaned down, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling of your lips, before you inevitably pulled away.

           “I love you,” you said.  “You know that?”

           Faraday kept his eyes closed, as he nodded a yes.

           “Good,” you said, smiling.

           You moved to straighten up, but Faraday’s hands quickly caught your waist. You let out a small yelp of surprise as he pulled you down, your legs falling on either side of his hips.

           You opened your mouth to tell him off, only to be quickly silenced by his lips on yours. His mouth worked hard and passionately. His hand wrapped its way into your hair, while the other rested on the small of your back keeping you against him. You responded instantly, smiling against his lips as you parted your mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slip easily into your mouth. Your fingers wound their way into his hair causing him to groan into your mouth as you kissed him back with equal passion.  

           Eventually air became a priority, as Faraday ripped himself away from you breathing hard. He placed his forehead against yours. The hand in your hair, trailed down to rest on the back of your neck as yours were placed gently on his shoulders.

           “What would I do without you,” he mumbled.

           You gave is a moment of brief thought before shrugging.

           “Die probably,” you said plainly.

           He let out a surprised laugh, moving his head back to look at you.  His gaze shifted between your eyes and your lips as an odd smile graced his features.

           “Guess I better keep you ‘round then,” he said, brushing his thumb against your cheek.

           “Guess you should.”

           He leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours once again.  There wasn’t the same urgency as before, but just as passionate as you kissed him back.  

          Joshua Faraday was many things; a drinker, gambler, a killer, and everything mothers told their daughters to stay away from. He was not an easy man to like and a harder man to love, and yet you did all the same. It scared you sometimes. Somewhere always in the back of your mind you wondered if today was the day he was finally going to leave you behind. It was a silly notion, but it persisted all the same.  He told you he loved you, but in your experience, you found men were perfectly capable of saying it and not meaning a word.  It was made moments like this so precious to you.  For a brief time, those fears would fade away and it was only you and Faraday.  

          He pulled way once more, leaving you breathless.  You opened your eyes to see him smiling up at you.

          “What if we got married,” he said.

          You felt your heart stop for a moment.  Your eyes went wide. Your body seemed to freeze in time as your brain registered his words.

          You looked away quickly, taking a sudden interest in the collar of his shirt. You didn’t need him to see you hurt at his teasing.

          “You know you shouldn’t joke about that sort of thing,” you said quietly.

          “No, I’m serious,” he insisted.

          You looked up and were surprised to see just how serious he actually looked. All allusions to his smirking confidence was gone and left with the most plain and open you had seen him.

          “Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” he asked.  

          He didn’t get down on one knee.  He didn’t present you with a ring.  It wasn’t planned, but then again nothing about the two of you was ever planned.

          “Where is this coming from?” you asked, still coming to terms with the fact this was actually happening. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to make an honest woman out of me.”

          “Maybe,” he shrugged.  “But I think it’s mainly because I don’t want to let you go.”

          You continued to stare at him in stunned silence, your mind racing for something to say.

          He shifted his eyes away from you, clearly embarrassed by his confession, but he knew he wasn’t going to stop.

          “I love you,” he said roughly. “I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but it’s the truth.”

          He paused, trying to think of exactly what to say next.  You kept silent, as his raw emotions played across his face.

          “I haven’t really been happy for a long time,” he said. “I mean, I joke, have a good time and what not, but it never last, and I’m back with this…hole in me.  But with you…whenever I’m with you I don’t feel empty. I’m happy and maybe it is selfish, but I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

          You couldn’t think of anything to say.  You had never heard him confess anything like this to you without some sort of wink or nudge assuring you that he would never get that sappy and everything you were was just some fun fling to pass the days away.  

          He finally met your eyes.  The fear in his gaze was evident, but he tried to cover it with a sideways smile.

          “So,” he said, “do you want to get hitched or what?”

          Your heart started to beat harder in your chest as you began to realize to true depth of his confession. He loved you.  Fully and completely, Joshua Faraday loved you.

          A slow smile spread across your face, as the urge to laugh rose in your throat.

          “Yeah,” you said softly.

          His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

          “What? Really?”

          You let out a short laugh at his response, nodding your head.

          “Yes,” you repeated clearly. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

          He breathed out a relieved sigh, his own smile spreading wide across his face.

          You kissed him then, smiling yourself against his lips.

          Joshua Faraday was many things, but as you laid together whispering quite plans and promises, you knew he was one thing above all else.  

          He was yours and you were most defiantly his, till death do you part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you are so inclined


End file.
